Tap Titans 2 Wiki:Style Guide
This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Tap Titans 2 Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. Article titles Pages must have appropriate titles. Articles about artifacts, titans, transmogrify and non-player characters should be titled exactly as the subject's name appears in-game, except when it is known it is a spelling error. This also overlaps with the wiki's notability and granularity policy. If a page's title conflicts with its content, make the content consistent with the title before checking in-game to ensure accuracy. In cases where other GameHive sources are inconsistent with in-game, in-game names and capitalization should be used, with redirects utilized for other names. However, this rule should not be followed blindly and applied for every single subject encountered in the game. Names, locations, and titans should all be capitalized appropriately, though not the whole title. A rule of thumb for article titles is that items only have the first letter of the first word in their name capitalized for the most part; exceptions to this rule exist. There is no capitalization convention for monsters or non-player characters. Unless the monster or character's name has more than one capital in-game, do not put a capital at the beginning of every word. Block capitals should not be used in titles (e.g., 'Article titles' instead of 'ARTICLE TITLES'). An exception is acronyms in disambiguation page titles, which should be in block capitals. Words such as articles and short prepositions in titles should be left un-capitalised, unless they are intended to be capitalized in GameGive. These include words such as 'a', 'the', and 'of'. Try to make the article's topic the subject of the first sentence in the article. For example, write "This style manual is a guide" instead of "This style guide is known as..." Use boldface (in the edit tool bar) for the first (and only the first) appearance of the title. Generally speaking, words in parentheses do not need to be added to the first sentence. Sections and headings Separating articles into sections makes them easy to read and navigate. Headings are used to split articles into sections. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Wording * In a heading, capitalise only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. Quest titles, skills, names, cities, and so on should all have the first letter capitalised. * Avoid putting links in headings. * Make sure that the heading has an appropriate and accurate title, as this is important to help readers navigate the article. * Keep headings short. Lead sections A lead (introduction) summarises the most important points of an article, creating interest in the topic. Thus, it should be limited to a few paragraphs. Certain information, such as strategies and trivia, should be in a separate section instead of in the lead. This applies only to articles that are of sufficient length to incorporate a lead. Articles about a subject that are referred to by their in-game name and full name should mention the in-game name before mentioning the full name. Text elements Internal links * Every time an article is mentioned on the page, you don't have to link to every single one. * Piped link formats for simple plurals are generally unnecessary. For example, use skills instead of skills. * On the other hand, use wolves instead of wolfs when appropriate. Don't be afraid to use a piped link when necessary, particularly if avoiding them contorts the language unnecessarily or introduces spelling or grammatical errors into the article. Piped links have legitimate uses in an article. * When including wiki-links in an article, there is no need to use underscores, since the software produces them automatically. * Do not place the last letters of a plural outside of a link that already has alternate text. For example, anti-aliasing artefacts should be used instead of anti-aliasing artefacts. External links Feel free to link to other sites, such as GameHive. However, you may want to avoid linking to other fansites, unless it has exceptional content that cannot be reproduced here or because of copyrights. Font colours Colored font can be used sparingly, though not in very bright colors. For example, you can use a dark color for a warning. Note that light colors will not show up well against the wiki's white background. Bold and italics Italics are mainly used to emphasise certain words, though they should be used sparingly. Italics may make longer phrases or sentences difficult to read. Bold is used as a stronger emphasis than italics, although it should be used sparingly as well. The first appearance of an article's title in the article should always be boldfaced. Bold and italics combined emphasise selections well, but should be used extremely rarely. There are no common cases in which bold and italics are used together. Excessive use of any of these text elements will make the entire article difficult to read, so please use them in appropriate situations. Italics should not be used on any quotes, which should always be delimited with quotation marks. The final punctuation mark of an italic section should sit outside of the italics. Numbers For numbers, a comma should be used as a thousands separator. Number ranges should be indicated with an endash (–; HTML entity: –) rather than a hyphen; e.g., "1–5" is correct, but "1-5" is not. Variables Variables can take on any name; however, for consistency, the following are recommended: * x - experience Grammar and spelling Abbreviations Try not to use abbreviations. For example, use "Deadly Strike" instead of "DS." The reader may not know what these abbreviations mean. And, as far as looks go, it's much more pleasing to the eye. It's even worse when you type something in "Leet Speak" also known as "1337 5P34K." This wiki's preferred language is British English, not numbers. Punctuation If you are listing multiple things, like different active skills, each of them should have a serial comma at the end. For example, "Heavenly Strike, Deadly Strike, and Shadow Clone" would be proper, "Heavenly Strike, Deadly Strike and Shadow Clone" would not be. Usage and spelling * English spelling should be used at all times. Almost everything in Tap Titans 2 uses the English spelling. Point of view Articles should be written in the third person or objective point of view. Using the word "you" in articles is informal and should be avoided except if it is inside a quotation; try to use "players" or "the player" instead. For guides, "you" can be used. Images Some general guidelines which should be followed are listed below. * The preferred format for images is PNG. * Right-alignment is preferred to left- or centre-alignment. However, centre-alignment can be used for some images in the quest pages, such as the reward picture. * Personal images which are only used on a userpage should not be uploaded. Images should be able to be used on main space articles, else they will be deleted. * Don't upload images we already have. We have many users doing this and it is not good to have multiple images of the same item! Before you upload an image, search the wiki if someone has already uploaded a version of it. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a full stop (period). If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a full stop at the end. Captions should also not be italicised. Dates and times Use the day before month format (dd/mm/yyyy - 1 May 2008) rather than the month before day format (mm/dd, yyyy - May 1, 2008). Note that no commas are used in the day before month format. Time references Prefer specific statements of time by date, including year, to general ones (e.g., currently, recent, recently, soon). Articles should always contain current information, so there should be no reason to specify that it is current, unless there is some expectation that it could change. Time zones The time zone used to indicate event start and end times in-game should be UTC, as this is a constant time that does not need to be adjusted for daylight saving time.